Dulce Amor Entre Distintos Seres
by JimmyMoon
Summary: Un chico defiende a una malherida y traumada pokémon y se va enamorando de ella con el paso del tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Historia de amor de un chico a su Gardevoir

En esta historia la relataré en un año particular, la cual trataré de que sea de todo genero, bueno, comencemos.

Bueno, corria el año 2014, un chico llamado Sam, regresa de su escuela, iba en turno vespertino, el camina por el parque antes de introducirse en el metro de la ciudad, cuando de repente a lo lejos se nota que dos personas se forcejean, en apariencia, una chica del tamaño de sam, de piel blanca, pelo verde, se anda intentando separar de un sujeto grande, robusto el cual la andaba maltratando, ella lloraba, a lo cual Sam se acerca para denotar la situación y el dice

Sam: Hey, tu, deja en paz a esa chi…

cuando de repente interrumpe las palabras del chico y le responde

Sujeto: a si, y quien me va a obligar, ¿tú? Jajajaja no me hagas rerir -le empuja lejos, provocando la furia inmediata de Sam-

Sam: ya me hiciste enojar, suelta a esa chica

en ello, el empieza a pelear con el sujeto con unas tecnicas basicas pero funcionales, de pelea, dandole golpes por donde podia el, hasta que el cae el suelo, no sin antes darle una patada dura a Sam, la cual le lastima una de las piernas.

Sam toma de la mano a la chica e intentan escapar pero el sujeto los amenaza a lo lejos hasta que ambos se introducen en el metro Los Venados, que estaba cerca, cuando llegan a la taquilla, compra los boletos y ambos entran al metro hasta llegar a los andenes; el observa a la chica la cual es de su estatura, de piel blanca, ojos rojos, pelo verde, la cual tenia heridas leves y el piensa – ella, ella es un pokemon, a ver, creo se llama Garde… Garde… Gardevoir, si, ella es Gardevoir-

Sam: Ho, Hola ¿Estas bién?

Gardevoir: Si, si, yo estoy bien, un poco lastimada, por cierto, gracias por rescatarme de ese tipo, el era mi entrenador, pero sus malos tratos habian rebasado mi limite *comienza a llorar levemente*

Sam: tranquila, ya paso, yo te protegeré de aquí en adelante

Gardevoir: por cierto, me llamo Isabela, mu...cho gusto, y… tu, ¿como te llamas?

Sam: me llamo Sam – se sonroja un poco -

Gardevoir: gracias por salvarme, por cierto ¿me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

Sam: Cla… Claro que si, puedes quedarte conmigo

Gardevoir salta de alegría hasta abrazar suavemente a Sam, en eso arriba el comboy del metro a la estación y ambos abordan el tren que los lleva a la terminal, para tomar otro tren hasta corresponder a la linea rosada y bajan ambos en la terminal, salen de ella y caminan hasta su casa que esta a lo alto de la colina, entrando ambos

Gardevoir: que bonita casa, con una vista increible de la ciudad

Sam: ¿Quieres cenar, tengo tacos que me acaban de dejar? Le dice mietras se ruboriza u poco

Gardevoir: claro que si

y asi ambos cenan, ven un poco de tele, hasta que Sam se dirige a su cama a dormir y Gardevoir se le acerca y le pregunta:

¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Sam: Claro que si, ven conmigo, acomodate como puedas – le sonrie -

y asi ambos se van a dormir juntos, hasta amanecer al siguiente día, sabado.

Sam: buenos días, Gardevoir, como estas, como descansaste

Gardevoir despierta feliz y responde dulcemente

Gardevoir: Hola Sam, estoy muy bien, me siento protegida a tu lado y me siento de maravilla

Sam: me da mucho gusto que estes bien y muy feliz,ven vamos a desayunar y bueno, hacer los deberes escolares y descansar un poco

y asi ambos desayunan, sam hace su tarea, recibiendo ayuda de Gardevoir y despues descansan viendo peliculas los dos juntos

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi historia, espero les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	2. Capitulo 2: El inicio de un amor secreto

Capitulo 2

A partir de este capitulo, me referiré a Gardevoir por su nombre Isabela, para evitar confusiones innecesarias, bueno, comencemos.

Transcurría de manera normal el sábado, mientras Sam realizaba las labores de su casa, sus deberes escolares y relajandose junto con su amiga Isabela, una hermosa Gardevoir, ella le empieza a hacer la platica a Sam

Isabela: Sam, dime algo ¿Es que acaso vives solo en tu casa?

Sam: así es, mis padres decidieron darme mi libertad en cuanto entre a la preparatoria a la que voy actualmente, para ella, ambos se fueron a vivir fuera de la ciudad, a un pueblo tranquilo, como a mi me gusta un poco mas la vida urbana y aparte ya tengo amigos por aca, decidi quedarme a vivir en esta zona al menos hasta que culmine mis estudios de la prepa y la universidad.

Isabela: bien, lo bueno que ya tienes tus objetivos definidos y que harás

Sam: Así es

Isabela: gracias por lo de ayer, si no hubieras llegado, ese sujeto me hubiera hecho mucho daño, quizas me hubiera abusado de mi y matado, de verdad, gracias **empieza a llorar suavemente** eres mi héroe

Sam: no llores mi amiga, yo estaré contigo para protegerte por siempre, ni lo digas sobre lo que hubiera pasado **te abrazo suavemente hasta que dejas de llorar**

Isabela: gracias, Sam, eres alguien especial para mi, gracias por tu cariño y protección

Sam: se que es muy pronto para preguntarte esto pero ¿Quisieras ser mi pokémon, mi Gardevoir?

Isabela: Sam **se soroja** claro que si, quiero ser tu pokemon y quiero que seas mi entrenador, asi me sentire mas segura y protegida a tu lado

así el saca una pokebola, y sin resistencia alguna, Isabela entra en ella, pero como sam no le gusta tenerla encerrada, la saca de la pokebola *asi esta mejor*

Isabela: Gracias, Sam, yo te protegeré como me protegiste a mi, te quiero

Sam al escuchar esas palabras se sonroja un poco pero le dice

Sam: de nada, yo estare para ti, cuando me necesites

Isabela: Gracias, por cierto, los dias a tu lado serán unicos y los mejores, se que me cuidarás y me protegerás mucho

asi ambos se pasan la tarde juntos viendo peliculas y convivendo uno al otro hasta caer la noche, cuando Sam se levanta y toma de la mano a Isabela para llevarla al balcón y asi ambos aprecian el paisaje urbano nocturno con una vista excelente

Isabela: se ve genial la vista desde tu casa, Sam, me gusta

Sam: gracias, la verdad me gusta ver el paisaje cada vez que puedo

Isabela: sabes Sam, me siento muy feliz a tu lado, fue la mejor decisión ser tu pokémon, saber que sere feliz a tu lado eso es felicidad para mi

Sam: Gracias, Isabela, eres alguien especial para mi

asi ambos ven el paisaje por mucho tiempo, lo que el y ella no saben es que en ellos va naciendo un sentimiento de amor hacia cada uno, cuando de pronto Isabela abraza a sam y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el una sensación dulce y tranquila

Sam: ven, vamos a dormir, mañana te llevare a un lugar sorpresa y nos la pasaremos muy bien

Isabela: muy bien, Sam, eres el mejor **en eso ella le da un beso en la mejilla a Sam que lo hace sonrojar**

Sam sonríe y le regresa el beso a Isabela

Sam: anda, ven, vamos a merendar y a dormir

en eso los dos toman un poco de chocolate con una rebanada de pastel y se acuestan los dos, abrazados uno al otro.

Y asi acabo un capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste, nos vemos en la proxima entrega.


	3. Chapter 3: Una Declaración de amor

Capitulo 3

Bueno, pasando la noche los dos, llega el amanecer y los dos salen de paseo, entrando al metro rumbo a un parque con un bosque, ambos abordo del tren que los llevara rumbo al bosque, 20 minutos despues llegan al bosque y entran en el, caminando tomados de la mano, ven muchas sorpresas en el bosque, algunas partes tranquilas, hasta que ambos llegan al castillo que esta en la colina y entran el, ocurriendo algo inesperado

Isabela: que bonito lugar, y que gran vista de la ciudad, gracias por traerme aquí

Sam: De nada, sabria que te gustaria, pense en este lugar y…

en eso, sam se pone pensativo _en estos dias, me he enamorado de Isabela, es tan linda, dulce, me gustaria declararle lo que siento por ella_

en eso, Sam se sonroja medianamente y mira a Isabela a los ojos, hasta que por impulso la besa suaevmente, en eso ambos se separan y a la pequeña Gardevoir le salen unas lagrimas, las cuales, sam las nota

Sam: Isabela, estas bien

Isabela: Sa, Sam, yo… yo… me gusto ese beso…

en eso, ella se acerca a el y lo besa de nueva cuenta, suavemente hasta que se quedan asi por un largo momento, en eso Sam le dice

Sam: Isabela, me ha nacido un sentimiento, bonito, no facil de explicar, por ti, me… me…

en eso, las palabras de sam empiezan a tartadumear un poco

Sam: Isabela – la toma y la besa dulcemente – tu me gustas mucho, se que es muy pronto pero quisiera saber ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Isabela se sonroja al oir esas palabras de Sam, pero reacciona

Isabela: Sam, si quiero ser tu novia, porque se que eres un chico de buen corazón, el cual me defendera y me cuidara como a nadie

en eso los dos se vuelven a besar en el mas alto balcón del castillo, hasta pasar un agradable momento juntos, en eso ambos salen de ahi y se dirigen a casa, Isabela se recarga en el hombro de sam mientras caminan los dos a la estacion de metro, Sam compra los boletos y ambos esperan el tren, en eso los dos por amor se vuelven a besar en los andenes solitarios un buen rato hasta que llega el tren y suben, ambos se sientan y ella recarga su cabeza en el, mientras Sam la acaricia su cuerpo por donde puede, pasando sus pechos hasta llegar a sus piernas, ella al sentir esto se sonroja levemente y le dice

Isabela: no te detengas, mi amor, te amo 3

ambos despues de 40 minutos llegan a la estacion y caminan a su casa en la colina, as ambos al llegar al sofa, se besan y ella se le sube encima para besarlo y pedir que ponga sus manos en la espalda y la acaricie hasta abajo suavemente, haciendo que ella se excite un poco y asi se la pasaron esa tarde, besandose y acariciandose, hasta que llego la hora de dormir para los dos, se duermen juntos abrazados uno al otro

Isabela: te amo con todo mi corazón, Sam

Sam: yo igual, te amo

y asi ambos se duermen

espero les haya gustado este corto capitulo, nos vemos hasta la proxima entrega, dejen reviews, eso me motiva.


End file.
